Timeline (Super Sentai)
This is a Timeline of events that occured in Super Sentai Ancient History *'600 Million Years Ago': The ancient civilization of Pangaea creates a sentient machine which rebelled against it's creators. Riki, a member of the civilization, utilized the energy of Super Power to repel and send the machine away from space. Fearing his return, Riki and a protector of the Super Power cryogenically sealed themselves away in case the machine returned. *'170 Million Years Ago': Five tribes who had evolved and lived along with dinosaurs, were nearly wiped out by the forces of Witch Bandora, who had sold her soul to Great Satan after the loss of her son Kai. After Bandora is finally sealed away, five surviving members were placed in suspended animation until Bandora's return. A sixth survivor, with his own intention, was forced to follow by his own means. *'65 Million Years Ago': The Extinction of the Dinosaurs Recent History (pre-1975) During Super Sentai 1975 Gorenger 1976 Gorenger *Gokaigers Joe Gibken and Don Dogoier, with Daiki Kaito and Hina Izumi, travel back in time via the Den-Liner to Winter 1976 to understand the reason why the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai were fighting each other, seeking the answer from Akarenger, the Akarenger of the present having apparently perished at the hands of Tsukasa Kadoya's Dai-Shocker. Upon arrival, they met Black Cross Army Masked Monster Baseball Mask and witnessed his destruction at the hands of Akarenger, who requested that they take him to their present, where it was revealed he was Captain Marvelous in disguise. :It was not shown how Captain Marvelous managed to travel to 1976 before the Den-Liner. However, it can be assumed that he used GoZyuDrill, the greater power of the Timerangers. 1977 Gorenger J.A.K.Q. *With a rise in criminal and terrorist activities with the emergence of the CRIME organization, Commander Daisuke Kujirai recruits four youths to become cybernetic soldiers to fight them as J.A.K.Q.. *As CRIME's activities intensified, Joker is called away to the United States for ISSIS activities, leaving Japan's protection to new field commander Soukichi Banba, a fellow cyborg who assists the J.A.K.Q. as Big One. *The J.A.K.Q. become aware of Shine, a mysterious being who claims to be the one behind CRIME's activities. *Boss Iron Claw is replaced by Great King Icarus, who enact a plan for a space weapon to destroy Earth. J.A.K.Q. members Gorou Sakurai (Spade Ace) and Karen Mizuki (Heart Queen) infiltrate the island to stop it, but Karen is critically wounded in the invasion. *Commander Kujirai return to Japan to retake control of ISSIS's Japan and fix Karen, while Iron Claw destroys Icarus to retake CRIME's power for himself. *During a final siege of CRIME's island, J.A.K.Q. reveal Shine as a robot they destroy, while Iron Claw is defeated in a final battle with the team. 1978 *In a final attempt to conquer the world, Boss Iron Claw leads a world-wide CRIME assault against various targets with the ultimate threat of using city busters against major metropolitan areas. J.A.K.Q. allies with the Gorenger and other allies to stop CRIME's final assault, with Banba getting the last say in finishing off his long-time rival for good and bringing the world to peace. 1979 Battle Fever J 1980 Battle Fever J Denziman 1981 Denziman Sun Vulcan 1982 Sun Vulcan Goggle-V 1983 Goggle-V Dynaman 1984 Dynaman Bioman Other Events *A new class arrives at Academia, including eight students of note: Yuusuke Amamiya, Jou Oohara, Megumi Misaki, Kenji Tsukigata, Rui Senda, Gou Omura, Takuji Yano and Mari Aikawa. Jou and Gou become immediate friends, while Yuusuke and Kenji make a promise to see each other in four years time to check on progress. 1985 Bioman Changeman *The Gozma Empire begins an assault on Earth by attacking a platoon of Earth Defense Force soldiers. Five soldiers within the platoon of Yui Ibuki are struck during the battle at a point near their training ground where they were struck by a stream of Earth Force, as the commander had predicted. The five use the Earth Force to become the Changeman, new leaders of Ibuki's Dengeki Squadron. *Doctor Kumazawa, a traitorous Earth scientist, joins the Gozma in hopes of ruling the planet in their name while given the protection of young Rigel girl Nana, who was performing experiments for them. The Changeman free Nana from their grips, where she decides to further research the planet she was now on while Doctor Kumazawa is crushed by a giant lizard created from experiments on Gozma pet Gyodai. - *Sakura, a survivor of the angelic world of Merle, awakens her power and leaves Earth to find other survivors with the Merle Memory Doll. *Queen Ahames arrives on Earth to regain the trust of Star King Bazoo and assist in the Gozma campaign. *Nana undergoes the transformation into an adult with the emission of her Rigel Aura; the aura is intercepted by Ahames, increasing her powers. *The Changeman appear to defeat General Giluke, but he is thrown into a black hole prison zone by Bazoo before the team can deliver the final blow, seemingly killing him. *Ahames uses her new Rigel Aura-enhanced powers to seal the Earth Force within the Changeman. After being inspired by Commander Ibuki and other members of the Dengeki Squadron, the Changeman reawaken the energy within them at it's full capacity. - *Using the body of a dead Space Beast, Giluke transforms into "Ghost Giluke" to escape from Bazoo's prison. *Siphoning remaining Rigel Aura energy from within Nana, Giluke enhances and transforms himself into Super Giluke. 1986 Changeman *Giluke gains Bazoo's permission to start sacrificing members of the invasive force, allowing him to transform his former allies into weapons for Earth's destruction. *Navigator Gator defects from Gozma due to the birth of his new daughter Kukku. *Adjutant Booba is killed by Hiryuu Tsurugi (Change Dragon) in a final battle meant to satisfy him; before his death, he frees fellow Gozma commander Adjutant Shiima from Bazoo's control, changing her back into the princess of planet Amanga. *Commander Ibuki is revealed to be a former warrior from planet Heath. *Queen Ahames is killed in a suicide attack to destroy the Earth Defense Force base. *General Giluke dies in a final attempt to personaly invade Earth on the Gozma flagship, the Gozmard. *Discovering a meteor approaching Earth while hiding behind Halley's Comet, the Changeman and allies invade the world, revealing it as Gozma Star, the true form of Star King Bazoo. With a combination of the allies of Earth, Heath, Amanga, Navi and Merle, the Gozma Star is destroyed by the Changeman. Flashman Other Events *During an experiment regarding the developing space program on the island university of Academia, students Takuji Yano and Mari Aikawa were assassinated by three fellow students. These students, Kenji Tsukigata, Rui Senda and Gou Omura, had been fleeing to join the studies of Great Professor Bias of the Armed Brain Army Volt at the time of the incident. 1987 Flashman Maskman 1988 Maskman Liveman *On the day of the launch of Academia's new space program, Volt begins an invasion leading to the destruction of the academy and many of it's students and staff. On this same day, three friends of murdered allies Takuji and Mari utilize their developed technology to fight back against Volt as Liveman. *The Liveman are given assistance by their dying mentor Doctor Hoshi by given tools for assisting in the Volt battle, including the underwater base Machine Buffalo and the robot assistant Colon. *Gou Omura uses his Volt research to mutate himself into Obular, a monsterous form to hide away his former faults. *The Liveman come to peace with their anger for the murder of their friends. *Arashi Busujima, a self-proclaimed idiot gangleader, is taken by Great Professor Bias afer his complete embarrasment of both Volt and Liveman forces. Bias evolves Busujima's mind into that of a genius, transforming him into Doctor Ashura. - *In an attempt to make a Brain Beast similar to himself, Obular's own weakness is exposed as he transforms back into Gou. However, the intervention of Guildian Guildos, an alien ally of Bias, changes Gou back into Obular before the Liveman can learn further. *With continued failure and fluctuations of form, Doctor Obular is kicked out of Volt. *Using research from a personal lab, Gou attempts to further develop his Obular persona to stay in Volt. However, the combined effort of Liveman and Gou's mother finally breaks him free from his desires. - *Chibuchian Butchy, another alien ally of Bias, arrives to assists Volt. *Professor Bias begins a competition among his five minions for the creation of artifacts for his "Giga Project". Doctor Kemp completes his first: an indestructible "Giga Metal" tested with a swordsman Brain Beast. *Doctor Mazenda completes another component of the Giga Project: a "Giga Energy" source for running the project. *With all pieces of the Giga Project together, Professor Bias builds and activates it while deceiving the Liveman of it's location. *The Giga Volt, the final result of Bias' Giga Project, is activated; with Doctor Kemp piloting, it easily defeats and captures Live Robo. *Tetsuya Yano and Jun'ichi Aikawa, siblings of the Liveman's deceased friends, emerge with their siblings weaponry in a futile attempt to stop Volt themselves. Using their vehicles, which combine into the mech Live Boxer, they reclaim Live Robo. - *Discovering further information on Takuya and Mari's research, the Liveman have Tetsuya and Jun'ichi join them as their two new members. *Using the data to merge Live Robo and Live Boxer into Super Live Robo, the five-member Liveman defeat Giga Volt. 1989 Liveman Turboranger 1990 Turboranger Fiveman Other Events *The underground forces of Infershia begin an invasion of the surface world. In order to stop them, several Heavenly Saints intercept the forces and ultimately seal them back underground, but at heavy costs: **Heavenly Saint Blagel becomes sealed within the Infershia gate to hold them back, ultimately leading to him becoming infected with the energy of Absolute God N Ma and losing his memory under a new identity. **Heavenly Saint Lunagel seals the gate, but is attacked by the traitorous Heavenly Saint Raigel, making her wander the world without her memory of who she really is. **After Raigel's betrayal, Heavenly Saint Sungel pursues Raigel and has a final showdown with him. The battle ends up at a great cost to both: Raigel is sealed into a mummified state while Sungel is unexpectedly transformed into a frog protecting the mummy. 1991 Fiveman Jetman 1992 Jetman Zyuranger 1993 Zyuranger Dairanger 1994 Dairanger Kakuranger 1995 Kakuranger Ohranger Other Events *On the day of the wedding of Ryu Tendoh and Kaori Rokumeikan, former Jetman teammate Gai Yuki is stabbed while retrieving a woman's purse from a mugger. After one last moment with his teammates, Gai dies on a park bench unknown to them. *The five future Megaranger (Kenta Date, Kouichirou Endou, Shun Namiki, Chisato Jougasaki & Miku Imamura) are enrolled and begin studies at Moroboshi High School. 1996 Ohranger Carranger *The Universal Reckless Driving Tribe Bowzock destroy planet Hazard after leaving it in utter ruin from their rampage. Only one Hazardian survives the destruction of the planet: the child Dapp, who stows away on the Bowzock's Baribarian spacecraft. *Dapp discovers the five who possess the power to become the legendary Carranger on Earth, Bowzock's next planet for demolition. After a hard effort, he convinces the five, all workers at the Pegasus Garage, to utilize the power connected to his Kurumagic to fight the Bowzock as Carranger. *While investigating Earth food, Bowzock scientist Inventor Grotch grows giant after eating something. After research, he discovers it to be the imo-youkan purchased at the Imochou shop, which the Bowzock begins to use to become giant to fight the Carranger. *With the Bowzock's giant abilities, Dapp link the Carranger further with the Kurumagic constellations to create vehicles to assist in fighting them, which can further combine into RV Robo. - *Signalman, an officer of planet Police, is dispatched to Earth to deal with the continued traffic offenses of the Bowzock. *While on Earth to deal with Signalman for the Bowzock, Beauty Zonnette falls for Red Racer (Kyousuke Jinnai) as love at first sight! *The Bowzock hire Instructor Ritchihiker as consultant in assisting their invasion and management of the Carranger. *Kyousuke and Naoki Domon (Blue Racer) tame Pegasus Thunder and Dragon Cruiser, two legendary wild cars of space they use for team mobility. *Radietta, princess of planet Fanbelt and Carranger fan, appears on Earth where she declares herself the sixth "White Racer" of the team. *During the "Bowzock Festival" of the invaders, a bolt of energy that was to hit a human to be shared by all Bowzock accidentally hits Ritchihiker, mutating him into RitchiRitchihiker and deteriorating his mind into insanity. *Signalman returns to Police to take care of business with his family. *RitchiRitchihiker purchases the Braking mecha and uses it and the support of Grotch and Deputy Leader Zelmoda to take over the Bowzock, forcing President Gynamo and Zonnette into exile on Earth. *Dapp enters a hibernation period to recover his Kurumagic. *RitchiRitchihiker and the Braking easily defeats the Carranger and capture the RV Robo. *The Carranger gain the trust of the mysterious VRV Master and gain utilization of his VRV Machines, which they use to defeat Braking. *After further training with the VRV Machines, the Carranger combine into VRV Robo, which destroys an upgraded Braking and kills RitchiRitchihiker. *With RitchiRitchihiker's death, Gynamo reclaims Bowzock command. *Dapp revives from his hibernation. *Radietta returns to Earth, where she realizes Zonnette is her runaway older sister Vanity Mirror. *Reckless Dash Emperor Exhaus covers planet Police in a gas that sickens Signalman's son Sigtarou and warps Signalman's mind into evil for leading the Bowzock. *The Carranger trick Signalman into drinking a cider that clears his body of the gas, which also saves Sigtarou. *Exhaus approaches the Bowzock directly for the first time to give them the powerful Norishiron 12 mecha. *An accidental spread of youth cream by a Gorotsuki destroys the Norishiron 12 by reverting it back to it's original form: a cardboard sheet from a magazine used by Exhaus to build it. *The Carranger accidentally encounter the Ohranger forces of U.A.O.H. protecting a Gorotsuki invader. After a series of events including the abduction of Gorou Hoshino and the Carranger training with Commander Miura, the Carranger and Ohranger team up to defeat the Gorotsuki and a remaining Bara Machine. *After a fight with the Carranger, Dapp becomes captured by the Gorotsuki using three new mechs supplied by Exhaus. *Dapp discovers the truth of the invasion of Earth and the manipulation of the Bowzock by Exhaus. *With assistance of VRV Master, Dapp escapes from the Baribarian; however VRV Master sacrifices himself to prevent Dapp from being captured by Exhaus. *After being captured and used for Exhaus' mechs, Dapp and the Carranger make up and use their Kurumagic to destroy the machines. 1997 Carranger *After discovering Exhaus' manipulations, Zonnette quits the Bowzock and returns to being Vanity Mirror, princess of Fanbelt. *'January 24, 1997': **Exhaus manipulates a celestial event regarding the reduced guard of several constellations to steal the five tied to the Carranger's Kurumagic powers. **The Bowzock attack Pegasus Garage, blowing it up with the Carranger still there. **With no further need of the Bowzock, Exhaus flings them and their Baribarian to Earth to destroy both instantly; the ship is stopped by Signalman's Sirender who catches it as it plummets to Earth. **With the assistance of Vanity Mirror Fanbelt, the Carranger and Bowzock finally make peace with one another. **Using the Baribarian, the Carranger strike Exhaus, freeing their Kurumagic constellations. **Exhaus transforms into Exhaus Super-Strong where he easily swats down the Carranger until Gynamo uses a growth weakness with expired Imochou imo-youkan to shrink Exhaus to their size, cutting him off from the chaotic power of the universe and allowing the Carranger to finish him off. Megaranger *Kenta Date, a master of the "Denji Sentai Megaranger" video game, is invited to the facilities of I.N.E.T. for possible usage in their projects. *When the forces of Nejiregia begin an invasion before completed preparations, Professor Eikichi Kubota gives Kenta and the four members of the Digital Research Club of Moroboshi High the Digitizers to become actual Megaranger to fight back. *The Megaranger allow for the I.N.E.T. scientists to escape Earth in the Mega Shuttle to their Mega Ship base. - *Combining the Mega Ship and Mega Shuttle to the Galaxy Mega mech, the Megaranger defeat the Nejicrusher, Nejiregia's initial invasive weapon. *Dr. Hinelar upgrades Bibidebi with a virus to grow Nejire Beasts. *Nejiregia commander Yugande is destroyed for the first time by the teammwork of the Megaranger and the Galaxy Mega. *Dr. Hinelar recreates and upgrades Yugande into a more powerful second form. *After multiple failures by the main Nejiregia invasion force, Evil Electro-King Javious I sends commander Guirail to Earth to command. *I.N.E.T. completes the Delta Mega mech to assist the Megaranger further. *Yuusaku Hayakawa, leader of I.N.E.T.'s Space Mega Project, takes the prototype "MegaSilver" program created prior to the Megaranger and uses it to join the Moroboshi students as their sixth member. *Guirail interferes with Yugande's Megaranger battle by fusing with him into "Giga Guirail"; although defeated by Kenta and Shun and split from Yugande while causing great damage to him, Hinelar sees Guirail as no longer necessary. *Hinelar gives Guirail a pill for "enhancing power": while mutating him into the extremely powerful Mad Guirail, it does so at the cost of his free will. Both Galaxy Mega and Delta Mega are badly damaged in the battle with Mad Guirail, forcing the Megaranger to retrieve the "Space Mega Project" from Yuusaku on the moon. The project is revealed to be the Voyager Machines, which working together as the mech Mega Voyager finally destroys Guirail permanently. - 1998 Megaranger Gingaman 1999 Gingaman GoGoFive Other Events *On December 24th, a computer virus infects the systems of the Transport Research Center, evolving rapidly into a powerful sentient form feeding on Enetron, an experimental energy source, and given the nickname of Messiah. In order to stop it's further spread, the center and many of it's worker were transported into Hyper Space so it would not conquer all systems on Earth. 2000 GoGoFive Timeranger 2001 Timeranger Gaoranger 2002 Gaoranger Hurricaneger 2003 Hurricaneger Abaranger 2004 Abaranger Dekaranger *After completing basic training for becoming a Dekaranger, Banban Akaza (DekaRed) is assigned to return home to Earth to become the red for their squadron. *Rainian Agent Abrella begins a silent infiltration of the Earth underworld, becoming their broker for weaponry and Heavy Industrial Machines mecha. *Koume Kodou (DekaPink) is given charge of Murphy, Earth's commissioned K-9 Unit, for special missions. 2005 Dekaranger Magiranger 2006 Magiranger Boukenger 2007 Boukenger Gekiranger 2008 Gekiranger Go-Onger 2009 Go-Onger Shinkenger 2010 Shinkenger Goseiger 2011 Goseiger Gokaiger 2012 Gokaiger Go-Busters 2013 Go-Busters Kyoryuger Distant Future 3000 (Timeranger) Also see Timeline (Power Rangers) Category:Super Sentai